


Cherries

by glim



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"You were going to bring me breakfast this morning." It's past breakfast, past lunch time.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherries

Colin touches the tip of one finger to the nape of Bradley's neck, the skin warm and slightly damp, and strokes.

"You were going to bring me breakfast this morning." It's past breakfast, past lunch time.

"... and you were going to let me get out of bed."

Colin spreads his fingers, hand gently curved, and traces them over Bradley's back, a touch that barely skims, yet still draws a stuttering gasp. He likes Bradley this way, sprawled on his stomach atop the rumpled sheets, naked, drowsy. "You owe me."

"Mm. What?" Lazy, mussed, and shower-damp, Bradley turns to him with a half-smile.

"Bread, cheese... berries? cherries? What did you promise?" Colin's hand stops at the small of Bradley's back and pets. Really lightly. "You _owe_ me."

Before Bradley can reply, Colin slides closer to him, close enough that he can kiss Bradley at the point of his shoulder, closer so he can trace the line of Bradley's spine with the tip of his tongue. Early afternoon sunlight and a faint breeze filters through drawn blinds and the comfortable scent of sweat, sex, and clean, bare skin.

The licking and kissing stops where Colin's fingers had stopped earlier - at the base of Bradley's spine, right at the soft space of skin above the swell and cleft of his arse. Colin darts his tongue out to touch that spot, licks as if to taste it slowly, and makes a curious sound. Bradley nudges back against him in reply, lifting his hips and letting Colin settle between his legs.

They've never done this and Colin's pretty sure Bradley's never done this with anyone else. His last thing to give over to Colin, the last thing Colin can really take from him.

And Bradley does owe him, after all.

Colin smiles, licks and kisses, wetly, around the same place he fucked Bradley last night, this morning, and imagines how he can almost taste himself, taste their joining here in this one, tight, warm spot. He can't hold back a little sound of appreciation when Bradley pushes back against his mouth.

"You like..." Bradley's voice is muffled by the pillow and he shifts a little under Colin, tensing, relaxing, hips twisting because, Colin's guessing, he's getting hard again.

Colin just nods against Bradley. He does like. Very much. He likes the flush that comes over Bradley's skin when the tip of his tongue touches the puckered opening, likes the taste of something so indefinably intimate, likes to draw back a little and wet his lips with that taste, likes the way Bradley trembles beneath him when he pushes his tongue in further and then a little further again.

When he's really trembling, when Bradley's shaking and uncontrollably needy, and when Colin's so hard that he feels like he might come at the first touch of his cock against Bradley, then he'll fuck Bradley again.

But that's quite a way's off, Colin muses, and curls the end of his tongue to draw another whimper from Bradley.


End file.
